How Fate works
by Lottiesnow15
Summary: After having a rather strange dream I decided to write this, takes place near the end of Spiral. Multi chapter. A/U. Cover is up!
1. Chapter 1

I just remembered to put this here..four days later.

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

* * *

"You hit the first barrier already?"

Will nodded leaning on his shovel, Eddie was about to say more when a light clunk hit the window, drawing his attention to it.

Outside a shadow played across the glass disappearing before he reached it.

Eddie shrugged turning his back to the progress being made on the tunnel.

A little while later, Eddie was beginning to regret his decision of not staying behind at first the heat didn't phase him he was just happy to be with his daughter, but the inner world was hot much hotter than the interior and topsoil combined and Styx and heat didn't get along.

At all.

But he was comforted- if only slightly by the notion that he wasn't alone in his suffering, that is if the other Styx hadn't found some way of coping with the heat already.

* * *

"Mrrr!" Colly hissed as the snow beneath her paws collapsed sending her neck deep and abruptly ending her observance of her new people, she clawed through the snow in an almost swimming manner until she reached the porch.

Swinging her bald tail she stalked indignantly through the front door in search of somewhere warm and dry.

Colly had just curled up near a hearth still warm from a fire burning hours ago when the screeching of tires reached her ears, she raced to the door.  
"Mrrreow!" Colly called desperately trying to make her presence known to the retreating truck.

As it disappeared from view Colly's shoulders slumped with a huff and she retreated back inside.

The portion of her people that had been in the basement had also gone leaving a gaping hole in their wake.

The hole seemed to call to her, drawing her closer with its inky darkness, her large eyes widened as she felt herself going further into the tunnel, her long legs carrying her almost subconsciously down the path marked by her peoples scent.

Colly ended up in a metal box with a long, strange pole, curiously she rubbed her head against it jumping as it clicked snapping into an upright position.

Colly let out a startled yowl as the box shot down lifting her off her feet and pinning her against the ceiling.

It now came to her, that following after the truck would have been a much better option.

After what seemed like an eternity the elevator landed with a thud, sending Colly roughly to the floor.  
When she found she could stand Colly gently tilted her head towards her belly, listening anxiously for any sign of movement. She let out a relieved sigh as her sharp ears reassured her everything was alright.

Colly lifted her head high sniffing the air deeply to relocate the path her people took, she may as well find them now that she was here

* * *

Eddie tapped his gun lightly against the ground, now he was bored and hot did this sun ever set?  
He had counted three hours since they left, he hoped they hadnt started planting bombs yet, why exactly was he left as look out and why did the walkie talkies refuse to work?

He swung the gun over his shoulder and moved his post behind the pillar to look down the street.

Which was empty a beautiful vista but empty.

Eddie had never been been so annoyed at being left alone.

The words had barely crossed his mind before he heard a click, fate had a funny sense of humor.

* * *

Rebecca two and Franz.

After successfully escaping from under the watch of the old Styx- which is easier said than done especially when you're dragging a brain dead man- Rebecca two arrived in the kitchen of the building their part of the phase was taking place in.

Swiftly she tied Franz to a chair with a thick cord so he couldnt wander or simply fall off his seat, as he was prone to.

When she was satisfied the know would hold, Rebecca two switched on the burners and opened the refrigerator.  
"What should I make today?" She wondered, her companion remained silent as expected.

But Rebecca two nodded in agreement none the less "Yes, pancakes sound wonderful, lets see I need eggs..." Rebecca two trailed off as she searched the fridge for ingredients.

At the table Franz slumped in his chair, without other instructions he'd likely stay there all day, but he didn't mind or more so he couldn't mind.

"There." Rebecca two said as she set the last item on the counter, she pulled out a bowl and began mixing the eggs and flour.

Without her sister Rebecca two had grown bored and took to having breakfast with her new friend this would be their third.

She sighed as she looked at Franz in his unresponsive state, Rebecca two wondered not for the first time if he hadnt been dark lighted would they still be friends? Maybe her sister was right maybe this really was bad for her health...Nah.

Rebecca two lifted the bowl pouring the now ready batter into the hot pan where it landed with a loud sizzle she quickly checked the heat, humming cheerfully as she flipped the first pancake.

A/N. This probably seems strange, as dream spawned stories usually are.  
But strange is good right?  
Anyway I have the other chapter written so it should be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/U. Thank you for the reviews and I have decided that the main point of view will mostly be in Colly's to keep things more...Understandable, there will be Rebecca and Franz and other little things.

Disclaimer: dont own it!-I remembered this time!-

* * *

The shriek that came from Colly was almost human.

She had finally made it to the inner world and no sooner than she had left the forest Colly found herself being assaulted by a flying monster.

Colly reached the city, running down the empty roads weaving between trash cans in an attempt to lose her attacker but with its aerial advantage her efforts were in vain.  
Quickly she turned narrowly dodging as the creature swooped down snapping its beak at her flank.

It let out a loud screech as it dived again one that Colly matched with her own shrill yowl, as she stumbled falling to the ground skidding on her back and for a terrifying moment, Colly found herself staring into a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth.  
then as suddenly as it came the creature was gone.  
For the second time in her journey Colly pulled herself to her feet shaking the dust off her pelt before fighting to find the scents which was becoming fainter and drifting further away from each other with each passing second.

Finally with hesitance she picked one.

* * *

With the tinkling of glass Colly landed softly on the soil below, she was in some sort of huge garden, the plants towered over her and the air seemed alive, but at least there didn't seem to be any dangers there.  
She walked forward tilting her head upwards in search of an exit, the scent, joined by some other unsavory ones, was now strong but now she beginning wish she eaten before leaving topsoil or at least on the way to the inner world but alas Colly hadn't and now she was suffering for it.  
Her stomach growled louder with every passing minute and it was beginning to distract her from the task at hand-or paw.  
As she came to a thinner spot in the garden she found the source of the bad scents, bodies, rotting and mutilated were strewn across her path upon closer inspection she found gaping wounds still oozing with blood, gray bone now exposed as the meat and skin covering them was gone.

Now a person seeing these sights would terrified at least. But Colly was not a human so after she had looked at the carcasses closely enough and satisfied her curiosity she calmly stepped between the bodies carrying on to the front of the garden, until she saw a platform above her, Colly also saw out of the corner of her eye a bloody white blob wiggling towards her.

Not again, no more surprises.

Before the grub had even come within two feet of her Colly had launched herself at it, pinning it into the dirt with her large paws she hissed loudly showing it her sharp fangs in response the grub squirmed and cried worriedly as it realized the tables had turned.

Colly ignored its loud complaints as she sank her fangs into what she hoped was its neck.  
When it had gone limp she poked at it a little, her growling belly reminding her she was hungry. Colly looked at grub thoughtfully she wondered how it tasted, but as she leaned over to sniff it she was hit the repulsive smell of rancid flesh which immediately squashed any thought of eating the grub, she could risk getting a disease in her condition.

So halfheartedly she scaled the nearest tree, jumping onto the ledge beside her Colly walked down the hall staying in the shadows, even tho the halls appeared empty she had learned to be cautious ever since Bartleby's death, speaking of which  
Colly had ended up following the freshest scent, which just so happened to belong to the leader of the strange Limiters who killed her mate.  
But something was better than nothing and Colly didn't hold grudges especially when she was hungry.

She quickly fell back deeper into the shadows as she spotted something that didn't quite sit right with her, it was a door cracked slightly open, from past experience she had learned that doors were meant either to be open or closed.  
Colly quickly deduced that it must be a trap of some sort, she sniffed it carefully fully expecting to ambushed by some unseen force but instead she was greeted with the scent of her target, maybe it wasn't a trap after all.

After looking quickly over her shoulder to make sure the hall was still empty she nudged the door fully open looking expectantly into the darkened room.  
In the room was no doubt the freshest of the scents she had followed but unfortunately for Colly the room was empty when she found this the hunter huffed loudly and her belly roared in displeasure.  
So much for getting fed.

* * *

Rebecca and Franz.

"Franz look at me!" Rebecca two demanded, snatching a half eaten pancake from his mouth, the man looked at her dazed "Don't look at me like you're dumb, wait..."

Franz absently picked up the discarded pancake intent on finishing his former command: To eat.

Rebecca two had slumped on the table feeling quite sad for herself "Why couldn't it be different?" She asked "Why can't you love me?"  
Franz reached over to pluck a chunk of pancake from her hair, lazily stuffing it into his mouth.

"WHY!"

* * *

A/N. Eddie is fine we'll see him again later.  
Colly is a hunter, an animal and from what I've observed in my own animals they seem to view and act on things in an almost humorous manner so for Colly I wanted to kinda portray that to a slightly lesser degree.

The Rebecca,Franz thing I... don't really have an explanation for that...

Oh and did you see any errors?


End file.
